Vietnam
by SSTR87
Summary: Warning this is an extremely dark scene. I am mostly working on new ways to write different description patterns, character interactions and such. It you read this I am not responsible for your mental health.


Kakashi screamed in agony as a combat knife was slowly dragged down his right pec. Currently he was suspended in the air, arms and shoulders fastened by rope to a thick beam. His legs were useless, fastened by chains to a half-ton slab of concrete.

He'd been suspended here for three days already and not a drop of water to speak of. Things had gone horribly wrong on his team's first assignment.

He panted and spoke softly in a raspy voice. "What... What do you want?" he begged, pleading, hoping to have something to go on.

The men holding him were short and while trained to work effectively as a group none of his captors were much more than a civilian. However their tan and green variants of camouflage made the Jounin tense. Only a few ninja village's used fatigues.

A man wearing a crisp tan outfit consisting of slacks, a white under shirt and a tan over shirt with several medallions across it, approached him, a sickening smile on his face.

Kakashi opened his right eye, his Sharingan clearly visible, trying to assess everyone in the room as blood slipped from his mouth.

The man turned to a group of soldiers and barked orders in a language Kakashi couldn't make sense of. Three soldiers rushed to the back of the room and carried a large steel barrel back. The barrel was heavy and obviously not empty.

One of the soldiers dipped the corner a cloth into a jug of kerosene and lit it ablaze. He grinned as he yelled at Kakashi in the foreign language excitedly, several times flinging the cloth at Kakashi who barely dodged given the circumstance.

Panting and tired from the constant torture, Kakashi found his vision slowly fading. /No... Gotta stay awake.../ he thought with a grimace. There's was no telling what they would do should they catch him napping.

The man with the cloth grew more excited as he set the cloth in the barrel and watched as bricks of coal started to burn. One of the soldiers stoked and fanned the flames from below, intensifying the heat in the room.

Kakashi groaned. He was already in a sweatbox as it was, and now they were gonna stream cook him.

If only that were the case...

###line break###

Sasuke thrashed about wildly, his legs tightly bound as well as his arms; he was struggling in futility as a soldier held his head under fecal-filled water. The man was laughing watching the boy struggle before cranking a handle and raising the last Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped and gagged, spitting up solid and liquid waste material before the man let him fall in again, cackling at the boy's struggle.

Sasuke couldn't believe that this humiliating, degrading manner was how he would die.

The man pulled him out again, this time Sasuke had no energy to thrash about. A few strangled coughs came from his mouth before he spat out a large chunk of someone's excrement...

The man shouted animatedly at a soldier to grab the teen. He felt hands around his hips but couldn't bring himself to do anything more than dangling where he was, upside down in ropes.

He felt the hard cracked earth beneath his back as he was dropped unceremoniously. Before Sasuke could regain or orient himself he felt a heavy steel boot bury into his gut, forcing bile from his mouth. His eyes glazed over as darkness consumed him...

###line break###

Naruto screamed. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed before in his life. Nothing he had ever experienced in the village as a child was anywhere near this.

He was tied face-down on a wooden table, arms and legs fastened in chain, a wooden bit lodged in his mouth to prevent him from biting his own tongue as yet another man buried his penis in his rectum. As the blonde thrashed a cat-o-nine-tails raked his back splitting his abused flesh open worse and worse.

Tears fell unrestrained as several soldiers kept calling him "America" and "Johnny". His chest shuddered and his legs spasmed as the latest man pulled out and spat into his back wounds.

"Mmpff!" he cried out trying to twist his neck to see what was happening now. This was the longest they had remained out of him since three days ago, when the team was caught.

Happy and giddy voices spoke animatedly behind the blonde teen. He felt a rough hand glide softly along his thigh moving to his inner thigh, bringing fresh tears and causing Naruto to widen his eyes.

Fear grew as thoughts of the unknown filled his mind. He felt something cold and hard graze his testicles, an instant later a snickt rang through the air and Naruto's world burst into white hot pain!

###line break###

Sakura, of everyone in the group was faring the best though not by much. She found herself with several other girls her own age and older, none spoke in a way that she could understand.

A soldier came to the door of the holding pen and the women pushed back to rear of the cage in blind panic. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the soldier's eyes fell on her and started to move straight to where she stood. While young, she was no fool as to what was about to happen.

The man's hand reached forward and a sickening grin spread and he closed his fist in the hair... of the girl directly behind Sakura.

It was terrible, she knew, but she let out a sigh of relief that someone else got grabbed. She'd deal with rationale later when she wasn't stock for raping to death.

The girl kicked and screamed, clutching at any woman she could get her hands on as tears poured from her brown soft eyes. Sakura fell to her knees and clutched at her head in an attempt to reshape her reality.

Each woman that the girl would cling to would beat her off and kick her away to spare themselves being taken as well. As the stronger soldier got control of the girl he wrenched her arm behind her back and looped his own around her neck, dragging her away.

More of those unidentified words were shouted from the soldier before punching the panicked girl in the gut, felling her like a tree.

Sakura reached up to wipe a tear only to realize she wasn't crying any more...

###line break###

Kakashi stared in wide-eyed horror as the crimson and yellow glowing steel rod was picked up and rolled slowly across his abs. He'd lost his voice a few minutes ago when the same rod was used on his legs and genitals.

His skin boiled, hissed, and peeled away in the intense heat.

With the last of his resolve depleted, Kakashi let his head fall. Darkness tried to claim him only for a bucket of water to splash him, forcing ice cold water into his open wounds and shocking him to full wakefulness.

That man in the suit came back into the room, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he approached Kakashi, lifting his head by a lock of hair. "You asked what I wanted?" he addressed, speaking clearly as if he had known what Kakashi was saying all along.

Kakashi could no longer glare, his will crumbling in his current situation.

"I want to know why you and the other Japanese boy are traveling with Americans?" he demanded in a calm and collected manner before blowing thick smoke into the silver-haired ninja's face.

Kakashi was confused, unfamiliar with the words.

The man grinned. "Don't wanna talk? If Japan thinks they can betray us, I'm going to have to use you as an example," he promised as he put a bit into Kakashi's mouth.

With a sinister gleam in his eye he reached to his hip and withdrew his combat knife before plunging it into Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

The Jounin, previously thinking that he'd previously experienced the worst pain was unprepared for this and screamed with a voice he thought no longer existed.

The man grinned as he twisted the blade slowly retracted it, leaving a blended, pulpy mess in the socket.

He turned to the soldiers as Kakashi screamed into his bit and thrashed about wildly. Several words were exchanged before he left the room again. Kakashi was left alone, thrashing and writhing in agony. His eye, socket and eyelid were all destroyed and even if the pain weren't unbearable even the slightest breeze was setting off the raw nerves...

And this was only the beginning for Team 7.

OoOoOoO

I was reading a story where the village was told that Naruto was a hostage and my sick mind came up with this.

Shout out to SomeDamn Author and his story The Hostage Return Plan.

SSTR87


End file.
